Akt, który stworzono pędzlami z ludzkich kości
by posokowiec
Summary: Za każdym razem, kiedy ponownie otwierał oczy, miał nadzieję, że obudzi się w samym sobie, niesplątany wiecznie głodnymi demonami. / psycho!au; gore; smut


Gwałtownie otworzył oczy, wyrwany z najgorszego koszmaru, jaki tylko mógł istnieć.

W obecnym momencie nie wiedział, gdzie znajduje się sufit czy choćby podłoga – wirował umysłem pomiędzy jawą a snem, czując jedynie łaskoczące krople potu na rozgrzanej skórze. Chciał krzyczeć, lecz krtań zakuła dotkliwa suchość, raniąca każdy centymetr.

Nagły prąd, przejeżdżający wzdłuż mięśni, ocucił całą jego posturę.

Zakaszlał desperacko, wyciągając ręce przed siebie; mając nadzieję złapać cokolwiek, co uświadczy mózg w fakcie, że naprawdę nie śpi i jest u siebie. W pokoju. W łóżku. W _sobie_.

Zwinięta pościel, o którą po chwili zahaczył palcami, była wystarczającym dowodem. Spadł na panele z uśmiechem tak szerokim, iż poczuł ból szczęki.

Potem szybko się zreflektował; mięśnie twarzy zwiotczały, powieki zacisnęły do bólu; krwawił w ustach.

Znowu zasnął.

Leniwym ruchem zsunął kołdrę z ciała, piętami odpychając wzdłuż dywanu pod przeciwległą ścianę – dystansując od mebla. Kiedy przykrył dłonią lewą stronę lica, otworzył prawe oko, obserwując powód wciągnięcia w krainę mary.

Zasyczał do siebie samego, przejeżdżając palcami przez wyniszczone włosy i po kościstym karku.

Sasuke ledwo przeżył, dzisiejszy impakt był najmocniejszy ze wszystkich. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mu się ocknąć. Spowity ciemnością pomieszczenia, otulony własnymi ramionami, czując na barkach ciężar przemęczenia i niedospania, żuł dolną wargę; obserwował szparę między łóżkiem a podłogą.

Jeszcze dzisiaj wyrzuci to diabelstwo z mieszkania.

* * *

Naprawdę chcesz krzyczeć?, myślała, ledwo łapiąc oddech.

Krew spływała wzdłuż ciała, niepokojąco ciepła, _żywa_. Jeszcze tu była, nie umarła i mogła ucierpieć. A bardzo chciała się poddać; zmęczona opuściła powieki, plecami przytulając pobliską ścianę.

Gwałtowne dreszcze przeszły między kręgami Sakury, gdy uniosła podbródek do góry. Ciemność miotała wokół ciężkie odgłosy echa – widok sufitu i pogaszonych jarzeniówek nie mógł dotrzeć do siatkówek.

Dumała, dużo: snuła teorie tego, czy serce w końcu przestanie bić, a może upadnie w rozpędzie i złamie kark? Zawzięcie prosiła o jakikolwiek, szybki koniec. Powolne konanie w objęciach psychopaty wcale się jej nie uśmiechało.

Unikała bólu niczym ognia; strachu poruszającego trzewia, drżenia mięśni oraz zaciskania szczęki aż do odrętwienia.

Choć krew na ciele nie należała do niej, drgawki wzmogły sztywnymi już kończynami, bezwładnymi w dalszej walce o kolejny oddech.

Nawet nie zdążyła zrobić niczego pożytecznego przed śmiercią. Grała dotąd jedynie egoistyczną nastolatkę, zapatrzoną w czubek własnego nosa. Wzdychającą do najprzystojniejszego ucznia szkoły, który niefortunnie odpowiadał za tę masakrę.

Nikomu nie było do śmiechu, gdy ogromne nożyce ogrodowe przeszły na wylot brzuch kolegi z klasy, Kiby, a jego wnętrzności wypadły na posadzkę. Krew i woda obciekająca jelita trysnęła pod wpływem ciśnienia na zmrożoną niedowierzaniem twarz jednej z najzdolniejszych uczennic, Hinaty.

Nie wiedziała jakim cudem nikt nie zdążył go obezwładnić.

I stała pod tablicą, zadławiona nieokreślonym oczarowaniem.

Bo Sasuke, ten wielki obiekt westchnień, mordował wszystkich, na których jej nie zależało.

* * *

– Nie uciekaj...

Sasuke postawił stopę na plecach sunącej po podłodze Ino. Wyczuwał jej drżenie, widział jak szlocha, jak ledwo łapie oddech; zadławiona własną śliną, cudzą posoką i resztkami wymiocin, walczyła z nacierającą hiperwentylacją.

– Ty, byłaś przyjaciółką Sakury w dzieciństwie, zgadza się? – spytał, trąc kciukiem o ostrą stronę nożyc. Spojrzał w dół, na zadrapane ramiona, poplamioną bluzkę oraz ślady oderwanej naszywki z angielskim napisem. – Pomogłaś jej pokonać kompleks na punkcie dużego czoła. – Dumał, wszystko sobie przypominając; przechylił głowę bardziej w lewo. – To miłe... – Głos mu zachrypł, lecz nie odkaszlnął.

Zdjął nogę, ponownie stając prosto. W miarę czystą ręką zmierzwił czarne kosmyki, poszerzając pole widzenia.

Ino myślała, że zaraz doświadczy podłużnego cięcia wzdłuż kręgosłupa: gorąca krew zaleje jej kolana, pobliską ścianę i najbliższy metr podłogi. Myślała, że wypadną jej jelita, splączą się wokół wątroby, trzustki, że Sasuke obcasem buta zmiażdży płuca, nadzieje krtań na nóż i każe wpatrywać się sobie w oczy, dopóki nie wyda ostatniego tchnienia. A potem przesunie językiem po całej długości policzka, zasmakuje słonych łez, potu, wewnętrznych wydzielin. Myślała, że umrze. Myślała, że podzieli los kolegów z klasy, wyrozumiałego wychowawcy, sarkastycznego woźnego.

Już nie doświadczy kochających uśmiechów rodziny i nie zażartuje ze śmiesznej fryzury mamy, nie namówi taty na wspólne zakupy w galerii handlowej, nigdy więcej nie wróci do domu nad ranem z imprezy. Nie odbędzie pierwszego razu w starym samochodzie swojego trzeciego chłopaka, nie weźmie ślubu parę lat później i nie urodzi dzieci.

Wszystko się zatrzyma. Dzisiaj.

Zatrwożona wizjami nadchodzącego koszmaru, bólu rozrywającego trzewia oraz strachu parzącego szpik kostny, nie zauważyła zniknięcia Sasuke. Pozostało tylko majaczące w oddali światło drzwi wyjściowych z budynku, ale ona myślała jedynie o uchodzącym życiu, wszystkich niedokonanych czynach, straconej przyszłości.

Mdlejąc między resztkami ciał przyjaciół była przekonana, że to ostatni raz, kiedy oddycha.

* * *

– Jestem tutaj.

Dotykał pulsującej, opalonej skóry. Brudnymi palcami zataczał nierówne ścieżki wzdłuż podbródka, obojczyków, piersi. Wydzielała zapach perfum i brzoskwiniowego szamponu. Drżała pod wpływem dotyku; jej puls przyspieszył, gdy szeptała błagania o większe natarcia. Nie chciała uciekać. Nie zamierzała.

Sakura przyciągała go za ubrania, bliżej, jeszcze, bardziej.

Wydawała się zdesperowana w pragnieniu dotyku, kiedy wyrzucił broń z ręki i zapał za talię.

Sam potrzebował – wyczerpany wszystkim, z czym musiał się mierzyć przez ostatnie lata, osiągnął punkt kulminacyjny, którego finał zamierzał wykorzystać do samego końca. Magnetyzowała ciepłem, wilgocią i silną desperacją, przyprawiającą o wymieszane wspólnie dreszcze.

Kierowany instynktem pokonał materiałową granicę, zapłakany w wewnętrznych krzykach o zrozumienie. O uwagę, wierność, o stanie po jego stronie na nieważne jak długo.

Sakura trwała, szeptała słodkie obietnice wzdłuż torsu Sasuke, pieczętując śliną każde wyznanie. Miała ogień w oczach, gdy dotykiem chłonęła kształt pośladków i smak ramion; przeczołgała się na samą górę, otulona głodem posiadania.

Rozciągała usta życzliwie, drapiąc łydki aż do krwi, scalając z alabastrem skóry. Dławiła śmiech między wargami, zlizując pot z grdyki, gryząc czarne pukle, wpatrując się w szeroko otwarte, ciemne oczy.

– Sasuke – szeptała chciwie, wkładając palce w jego odbyt, czując ciepło drgającego penisa, przejeżdżając po całej długości, ku umoczonej preejakulatem żołędzi. Dyszała płaczliwie, usatysfakcjonowana, tak bardzo usatysfakcjonowana, że błyskawiczny rytm serca wywoływał ból w klatce piersiowej, mięśnie pękały w za mocnym zacisku, a usta krwawiły od zagryzień.

Gładziła uda oplatające biodra, całowała je. Chełpiła najkrótszą chwilę, pielęgnowała drżące ciało.

Sasuke umierał z głodu, z potrzeby jej szaleństwa, jej egoizmu – wyżerającej, samolubnej miłości. Chciał tego pragnienia, musiał dostać każdy skrawek. Wreszcie stanowić czyjeś centrum świata.

Niech Sakura weźmie wszystko i każe zapomnieć.

Zapomnieć o bracie, oblepionych muchami ciałach rodziców, kuzynów, wujków, przyjaciół. Zapomnieć o problemach z prawem, odbierających rozum koszmarach, próbach samobójczych, latach głodzenia, przepłakanych nocach. Zapomnieć o wykorzystywaniu seksualnym, rzuconych przez sąsiadki klątwach, brudnych sekretach rodzinnych, poskręcanych kocich karkach.

Była tylko ona, pragnęła tylko jego i dawała wyłącznie miłość.

Sasuke potrzebował jedynie jej, jedynie uczuć wysadzających żołądek, którymi spluwała mu w usta. I łykał, każdy ich skrawek, gdy czuł długie palce między pośladkami, szczypanie penisa i orgazm w podbrzuszu. Patrzył ze spełnieniem bijącym po oczach, krzyczał imię.

Sakura. Sakura. _Sakura_.

– Jestem tutaj, Sasuke.


End file.
